Fairows' shorts: The date
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Trenk and Silvermist decide to have an appointment in the center of Pixie Hollow. While the water fairy enjoys it, the Tinker sparrow man doesn't have the same mood as her.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the third short fanfic of the Fairows, enjoy._**

* * *

Trenk and Silvermist were sitting at a table in the Tinker's Nook and it was currently night, the Tinker sparrow man was building a new device while the water fairy was just watching him.

Silvermist: "Trenk, I don't want to interrupt you, but could we go out for now?"

Trenk: "Yes, yes ..."

Silvermist: "Really?" –She asked enthusiastically.

Trenk: "Yes ... this is done, Trenk" –he said to himself proudly.

Silvermist sighed as she put her head on the table and after a few seconds ...

**POW!**

The water fairy observed that her boyfriend's artifact exploded instantly, leaving the Tinker sparrow man in shock and making him fall to the ground.

Trenk: "On second thought ... What do you think if we go out, Sil?" –he ask a little dizzy.

Silvermist: "I thought you would never tell me" –she said with a smile.

She took her boyfriend's hand and led him to the center of Pixie Hollow so they could both do something fun.

Trenk: "So, what do you want to do?" –he ask his girlfriend.

Silvermist began to look everywhere and watched some fairies of the light doing shows with the light.

Silvermist: "Let's see what they do!" –she said with joy.

Trenk took her to where the fairies of the light were and some fairies were being bystanders, the fairies of the light did a lot of tricks with the light and Silvermist was amazed by what she saw.

Trenk: "Uhm, it doesn't seem bad at all" –he said.

However, one of the lights of the fairies of the light brushed on Trenk's face and since it was total light, the Tinker sparrow man's eyes began to turn red because of the excess light that was on him.

Trenk: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" –he shout.

Trenk flew wildly and managed to collide with anything until he saw a tub of water and put his face in the water and the Tinker sparrow man was able to calm down and the tadpoles pulled away a little because steam was coming out of the water.

Silvermist: "I think it's not his day" –she said with a shrug.

After what happened, Silvermist watched the ladybugs who juggled while Trenk was with his arms crossed while looking the other way.

Trenk: "I think I should have stayed at the Tinker's Nook" –he said to himself.

Trenk decided to approach Silvermist and when he did, a ladybug accidentally crashed into Trenk, hitting him on the forehead and Silvermist watched him.

Silvermist: "Trenk, are you alright?" –she asked him something worried.

Trenk: "Don't worry, honey" –he said as he rose from the ground.

Silvermist: "It seems that you are not having a good time" –she said while rubbing it on her forehead.

Trenk: "Don't worry, I'm always used to the blows that life gives me" –he said.

And because of the circumstance of fate, an acorn hit him straight back and Silvermist just looked at him lying on the ground.

Trenk: "You see ... right now I want to get even, but I didn't bring my hammer" –he said, having his face on the ground.

At that time, Silvermist watched a game where sparrows men were in a kind of hitting machine and they had to test their strength and the water fairy had an idea.

Silvermist: "I have an idea" –she said.

Silvermist took Trenk to that game and the Tinker sparrow man inspected it and apparently he liked the game that made the blow to the circle and sent it down the floor.

Trenk: "Wow, I think that could reassure me" –he said very relaxed.

Silvermist: "I'm glad you like it, Trenk" –she said with a tender smile.

Silvermist raised her lips to kiss him and Trenk also enlisted his lips, but what he did not know was that the circle was tied with elastic bands and was about to return to its axis point. Trenk was approaching the Silvermist's face and when he was going to touch her lips, the circle managed to hit him in the face and send the Tinker sparrow man to the ground. Silvermist opened her eyes and watched her boyfriend lying on the floor.

Silvermist: "Well, this had to happen sooner or later" –she said as she tried to lift Trenk.

**_-End-_**

**_Important announcement…_**

**_The new saga of the Fairows is in development_**


End file.
